


So late at night

by hey_nonny_nonny



Series: Don't need a parachute [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: S04e07 The Grave Danger Job, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours after Hardison left her sitting on the bar, Parker climbs in his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So late at night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt of 'Heartbeat kink.'
> 
> This ficlet can stand alone, but it's also the start of an ongoing series which will eventually culminate in an Eliot-focused hurt/comfort OT3 epic (the WIP is 100K and counting!).

Hours after he left her sitting on the bar, Parker climbs in his window. She just needs to watch him breathe, but all the lights are on and sleep's not home. Smiling shakily, Hardison opens his arms to her.

The warmth of his breath on her hair is soothing; the beat of his heart under her cheek is too, until it's not. It speeds up as his cock swells against her thigh, proof of life and need, and her clit pulses in sympathetic time.

Parker rides him with her forehead pressed to his chest so she won't lose the rhythm.


End file.
